


Bom demais para isso

by Twecker



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on Owen's tweet, Gen, Simon's Tragic Backstory?, spelling bee
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: Simon estava certo de que ganharia aquele concurso. Certo demais
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bom demais para isso

**Author's Note:**

> Pesquisei como o Speeling Bee funciona, mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente  
> Mas mesmo assim, espero que gostem! Eu estava ansiosa pra escrever a backstrory do Simon   
> Postada no Social Spirit no mesmo dia

Septuagésimo Nono Concurso Nacional de Soletração, ano 2006. 

Simon Laurent, um aluno do quarto ano de uma pequena escola com uma certa tradição no Concurso, havia conseguido chegar às finais e esperava sua vez de soletrar. 

Vários competidores que ele vira em outros estados eram eliminados um por um, mas Simon estava confiante. Sua professora de Inglês, o diretor de sua escola e inclusive   
seus pais, garantiram que ele era melhor que as outras crianças, com certeza venceria. 

Era sua última palavra, não tinha como ele errar agora. 

— Simon Laurent, sua vez. — Disse o professor que estava apresentando o concurso. 

O loiro deu sorriso levemente confiante, e foi até o púlpito. Não importava qual seria a palavra, ele com certeza não erraria. 

— Soletre “compreensão” corretamente. — Disse uma das professoras que ficava nas mesinhas. 

Era uma palavra difícil e ele não lembrava de tê-la estudado, mas Simon não se deixou abalar. Ele iria conseguir, não importando a palavra que fosse. 

— Uso em uma frase? — Perguntou o loiro. Essa era a primeira pergunta que se deve fazer para o júri. 

— “Tudo que nos irrita nos outros pode nos levar a uma melhor compreensão de nós mesmos.” — Disse uma outra professora, de forma distante.

Simon respirou fundo, e se aproximou do microfone no púlpito. 

— C-O-M-P... — 

O loiro começou, ficou mudo por alguns segundos. O resto da palavra era mais difícil. 

— ...R-E-N...

Simon não viu, mas o rosto de seus pais e professores na plateia se contorceu e eles suspiraram. Ele já havia errado. 

— Ç-Til-A-O

Ele terminou, e olhou para a plateia. 

Todos estavam quietos e com uma expressão fechada, e Simon não estava entendendo o porquê.

— Incorreto. — Disse a professora, ainda no seu olhar distante. 

A professora havia falado mais algumas coisas em relação ao seu erro, mas Simon não ficou para ouvir. No momento que foi anunciado que ele havia errado, ele começou a chorar e saiu correndo para fora do palco. 

Simon sentia como se o mundo estivesse caindo a sua volta. Não era possível, não tinha como ele perder, ele era tão bom naquilo, ele tinha certeza que era bom naquilo!

A culpa deveria ser de sua professora que não o ensinara direito, é isso! Ela deveria tê-lo ensinado melhor. Ele era bom, não perderia se fosse ensinado direito, não é? 

A culpa também poderia ser de seus pais, que não lhe deram todos momentos pra estudar sozinho, e ficaram lhe pedindo para arrumar seu quarto. 

Não podia ser culpa de Simon, que era tão inteligente e esforçado!

Lágrimas de raiva e tristeza caíam de seus olhos quando ele parou e se sentou no primeiro banco que encontrou, cansado de tanto correr (era difícil fazer isso usando um par de sandálias com meias, no fim das contas). Ele só queria ir para o mais longe que conseguisse, e nunca mais voltar. Ele não queria ver seus pais, ou seus professores novamente.

O loiro secou as lágrimas com as mãos, e fez a menção de voltar a sua fuga, pois se ficasse muito tempo ali, iriam encontrá-lo. 

Mas, antes que ele começasse a correr, um barulho bastante peculiar chegou aos seus ouvidos. 

Simon ficou curioso e tentou ficar atento para ver de onde estava vindo, mas não foi necessário esperar muito tempo para descobrir. 

O barulho vinha de um trem, o que era estranho, pois não havia nenhuma ferrovia por ali. No entanto, não era qualquer trem: Era o trem muito similar a um livro de fantasia que ele havia lido. Na história, o trem levava aventureiros a lugares inimagináveis...

Ele havia sido escolhido? Bem, Simon era com certeza o mais digno de ser reconhecido como um aventureiro. E isso apenas ficou mais claro quando a porta do trem abriu para ele.

Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, o loiro não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar por aquela porta...


End file.
